Arabic Warrior
by Matb Russia
Summary: Cala and Sabir Mahbubullah were on the run from their father and to find the Young Justice League. They quickly join, but soon drama erupts in the league. Basically DC needs more Muslim heros and a transgender POC hero, so I made one.


**A/N: Cala and Sabir ****Mahbubullah were on the run from their father and to find the Young Justice League. They quickly join, but soon drama erupts. Basically DC needs a Muslim hero, so I made one. I hope you like it. Cala doesn't really have a love interest and Muhammad's love interest doesn't show up till way later in the story. The ships in the being are the simple ones like spitfire. Italic means they said it in Arabic. This takes place between the second and first season.**

* * *

"_How are you brother?" _ A female asks her brother while punching Mammoth in the face. He gives her a thumb up before going back to stare at Killer Frost trying to get through her mind. She loses her footing and Mammoth picks and throws her to across the room. She skids across the ground and hits the wall.

"_That is it_!" She yells before running toward Mammoth.

**Mountain Base**

"Go to the old warehouse off 19th street. There has been some suspicion that Cobra has been having secret meetings there." Batman says to the team through the screen.

"Yes." Aqualad replies. Soon the team of eight is off to the warehouse in normal people clothing. When they arrive they see a female with a niqāb and backpack on while beating the Mammoth and a boy with a long sleeve black dress and a hot pink backpack on who seems to mentally breaking Killer Frost down, but before Killer Frost or Mammoth could be completely knocked out a high pitched sounded pierce through their minds. Sabir's concentration breaks and he drops Killer Frost and holds his head and pain. Cala gets irritated and picks up a chunk of the floor and throws it at the wall in her fit of anger. By the time the sound stops Mammoth and Killer Frost are gone. Soon things calmed down and the little boy and the female walk over to the team of eight. The female then pull the veil that is covering the lower half of her face down making it a hijab.

"Hello." The female starts with a thick Middle Eastern accent. "My name is Cala Mahbubullah," She then points to the little boy in the black dress. "This is my brother Sabir Mahbubullah."

"Mahboohaha what?" Kid Flash asks trying to pronounce their last name. Robin roughly elbows Kid Flash in the gut. Kid Flash winces in pain.

"Why are you and your brother here?" Aqualad asks kindly. Cala frowns deeply before whispering to her brother softly in Arabic.

"_That is all the English I know." _ Cala says in rapid Arabic. Robin looks over at Miss Martian.

"They don't know any more English." Robin says to Miss Martian. Miss Martian nods and Cala holds her head in pain.

"What did that alien do!?" Cala yells angry. The only one she allows in her head is her brother.

"So we can all understand each other I added you to the mental link." Miss Martian answers. Cala frowns.

"Do not go into my head without asking green alien." Cala says harshly. Miss Martian saddens.

"We were looking for you." Cala starts "We want to join your team, for we both have a common enemy, The Light."

"And why might The Light be your adversary?" Aqualad asks.

Cala murmurs into her brother's ear "Can we trust them?_"_

Sabir nods and Cala turns back to the Young Justice team.

"I have what you might call 'bad blood'." Cala starts "My mother was a kind women from Yemen, but my father is Vandal Savage." Cala stops and looks at all their faces before starting up again. "He killed my mother."

"We must ask Batman before we let you into the Young Justice League." Aqualad says.

"I assumed that, but you must understand we traveled from Yemen to America in hopes of finding you and hiding from our father. We have no home and little food and water. You must help us." Cala says.

Superboy not really paying attention blurts out "What is that thing around your head?" Before anyone could really react to the question Cala laughs loudly.

"It is called a hijab or how I was wearing it while fighting a niqāb." Cala says a smile on her lips. "You must be the Superboy." She looks at her brother who nods and looks inside his own mind for the information he has on the Superboy.

"The Superboy," Sabir states almost as if he is a machine. "Human name Conner Kent, made in Project Cadmus, made to be a weapon. Weaknesses are anger and Kryptonite. Strengths-" At this point Superboy stopped listening to Sabir and was fuming.

"Shut him up or I'll shut him up!" Superboy growls at Cala. Cala also grows anger at the threat Superboy gave to her brother.

"You will not touch my brother." Cala sneers. "I will kill anyone who hurts my brother." The two get into fighting position then Aqualad steps between them.

"Stand down Superboy." Aqualad says. Conner obeys grudgingly. Right after that is said Sabir stops. He looks around sheepishly. Cala frowns and stands down as well. Sabir establishes a link with Superboy and says telepathically "I am sorry." Superboy's face softens slightly and he nods at Sabir in forgiveness.

"I am sorry for my inappropriate behavior. I care for my brother very much." Cala says in apology to Superboy. "Let the green alien into my head. She will see my brother and I mean no harm." Aqualad nods at Miss Martian and she goes into Cala's mind reading her thoughts and emotions.

"She's truthful." Miss Martian says to the team with a nod.

"Let us take her and her brother to the base." Aqualad commands and with that the team leaves with Cala and Sabir trailing behind.

"New start." Sabir whispers to his sister with a smile as bright as a blue sun. Cala smiles right back and nod.

"Yes new start." She replies

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Hope you did. Once I settle them things will hit off. Also Cala doesn't get with anyone ever, and Sabir well you'll see.**


End file.
